ASK THE MARAUDERS!
by Loony the Lothlorien Huntress
Summary: well you can guess but this is for sending in questions and finding out there interesting replies...
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know Im already doing 5 stories but I got an idea for this and I just have to put it down so here it is

ASK THE MARAUDERS!

I have a code for each character

**Bold is for Padfoot**

_Italic for Prongs_

Double underlined (I don't know if this works on fanfic so sorry if it's just 1 line) for Wormtail

_And Italic underlined for Moony_

_Hello everyone to the first edition of Ask The Marauders_

**Moony**

_What?_

Let's move on

Anyway Im Messer Wormtail

_Messer Prongs here and please address us as Messer then our codename so we know who you are referring to._

_Im Messer Moony and if it is for all of us please address us as The Marauders_

**You mean The Awesome Marauders. By the way Im Padfoot and is currently looking for a hot girl to go out with on Saturday night.**

_PADFOOT_

_Ok so onto the first question_

To Messer Padfoot

Im currently looking for a good looking boy to go out with, so how about I meet you at Hogsmead tonight?

From Your Trouble Making Admirer

**Sure Hogs-Head ok at 9pm?**

I wonder how Your Trouble Making Admirer knows how to get into Hogsmead.

**I don't care as long as you aren't a Slytherin and is hot.**

_Now what do you mean by hot?_

**Well no spots on her face and has good looking hair.**

Really I thought you had to like quidditch, not be a Slytherin, have no pimples, also have clean hair and doesn't mind you coping her homework. This is just a short list but it is longer…

**Yeah but I will find that stuff out tonight.**

_Wow Wormtail I didn't think you would be writing so much on one question without any kind of sugar supply_

_Ok anyway Padfoot go if you want but please don't come back and wake us up at 2:30 in the morning again because if you do…_

**What will you jinx me?**

_I think Moony had something different in mind and I also have an idea on what to do to you if you make us up at 2:30 again…_

**Come on we have Quidditch practise in 5 minutes Mr Quidditch Captain**

That's all for this chapter because I had only 1 question idea. Please send in questions and at some point maybe in the 4th update I might though Lily in as a guest! (Under a codename of cause)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok heres the second update

Remember

**Bold for Padfoot**

_Italic for Prongs_

_Underlined italic for Moony_

Underlined for Wormtail

**WELCOME TO ANOTHER EDDITION OF ASK THE MARAUDERS **

_Really Padfoot?_

_So anyway Padfoot how did that date go?_

**Really well and she meets all but 1 of my requirements**

What is the one she doesn't meet?

**She doesn't like QUIDDITCH**

_How can anyone hate quidditch?_

_So I don't have to listen to this anymore onto the first question_

I like that idea

Dear Messer Moony

What is the answer to question 20 on our potions test?

Love Messers Padfoot and Wormtail

_Sorry mates I don't remember right now_

_Also this is not a homework copying club_

**Please Moony, please**

_NO_

_I say it's time for the next question!_

HEY Padfoot why did you put my name there as well I already know the answer to that question

**Oh**

_Im with Prongs NEXT QUESTION_

Dear Marauders

Do any of you have a girlfriend currently? If not Im single and I like Quidditch, Im not a Slytherin, I love pulling pranks and I have clean hair

Love QUIDDITCH GIRL

**Sorry QUIDDITCH GIRL I have a lovely girlfriend right now**

_So you and that girl are going out now?_

**Yep**

_Im free but I will only date you if you're hotter than a fifth year Gryffindor with red hair and green eyes…_

_Im free but not interested in having a girlfriend right now sorry_

IM FREE

**What happened to your other girlfriend?**

We broke up last night if you must know

_Anyway the choice is me or Wormtail, if you would like to meet us, meet at the quidditch pitch_

Ok Im fine with that

_And how are you 2 not going to get planned to get caught?_

**Moony even I know how they're going to get there and you're meant to be the smart one!**

_Hold on I just worked it out_

_Now before we go on meet this QUIDDITCH GIRL at 10 tomorrow tonight lets go answer a few more questions_

Dear Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

How did you come up with each other's nicknames?

From curious Hufflepuff

_Im so sorry but that information is classified_

**I got Padfoot because I like dogs**

PADFOOT

_PADFOOT_

_PADFOOT_

**What the ruddy hell did I do?**

NEXT QUESTION

_That's all the questions for this week_

Thanks for reading and Moony has something to tell you all

_Fantasy Wizard Witch does not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K Rowling_

Now come on I need questions and ideas for Lily's codename so come up press the blue button come on…


	3. A little mystery starts

A/N: Im sorry for not updating for a while, school, music and minecraft was in the way, also for the next few weeks I will be very busy so I won't be able to update often, as a treat Im doing a very long chapter! Oh Blue Luver5000 PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ALSO LILY IS JOINING THE BOYS!

I forgot to mention a little mystery going on in this chapter

Ok so here we go

Sense it's been a while here is the codes again

**BOLD is good old Padfoot**

_Italic is the wonderful Prongs_

_Italic underlined is the very intelligent Moony_

Underlined is lovely Wormtail

Normal is the charming Green-Eyes (Lily)

_Hello everyone, now may I introduce my friend Green-Eyes who will be joining us every now and then_

Hello everyone

_OMG MOONY HOW DID YOU GET HER TO JOIN US!_

Moony I don't remember you saying Prongs was going to be here.

_Sorry Green I forgot to tell you, also Padfoot is coming_

This just keeps getting better…

Hello sorry Im late, what did I miss? Oh Hello

_Nothing much, EXCEPT THAT GREEN-EYES HAS JOINED US!_

Prongs please be quiet and lets just get onto a question

_I second that_

Me to

_Fine_

Dear Prongs

I just found out my girlfriend has been cheating on me with 'Sirius Black' and I don't know what to do, please help me!

Signed Confused Gryf

_Well Confused Gryf I am happy to help_

I have a strange feeling I know who this 'girlfriend' is

_You most likely know then_

True

Im going to start answering the question. Well Gryf the only advice I have is to confront her

Wormtail that never ends good!

_Look if I were you Confused Gryf I would 1. Punch 'Sirius' in the face then 2. Kiss your girl in front of him_

_Prongs would that be a good idea for someone who is not friends with said person?_

_No I guess not_

Now Confused Gryf, I would break up with her, she is clearly not worth your time

_What's the fun in that?_

_Before we end up having a duel lets move on_

MR WORMTAIL AGREES

To Marauders

Please explain how a muggle 'TV' works, I find it rather confusing

From Pure

I think we should have this one over to Green-Eyes, knowing the most about muggles

Well it's kind of hard to explain; well basically muggles use it for entertainment

_Why don't they just play quidditch?_

_Because they don't know what Quidditch is_

ANYWAY that's the main purpose of it, hope Moony and I helped you

Padfoot and Wormtail

Where are the kitchens?

Prongs

Prongs we showed you it last week

_I forgot_

_*roles eyes*_

**MR PADFOOT HAS ARRIVED! Now what is the question?**

_*roles eyes again*_

_The question is where the kitchens are_

From our friend Prongs

**PRONGS YOU FORGOT WHERE THE KITCHENS ARE?**

I am going before this gets any worse

_NO GREEN-EYES PLEASE STAY_

_Please don't leave us with him!_

_Excuse me Moony?_

I am going to the kitchens, anyway want anything

_Chocolate please_

**I would love some strawberry pudding please Wormtail**

_Alright what is wrong with you? _

_Padfoot is being POLITE, this must be a first_

**There is nothing wrong with me Prongs, thank you very much and this isn't the first time Moony**

_We are off topic AGAIN_

Prongs come with me I will show you the kitchens

_Not necessary Wormtail, I just remembered oh and please get me some sweets_

NEXT QUESTION

_I agree_

Moony and Green-Eyes

HOW ON EARTH DO YOU TWO STAY AWAKE IN HISTORY OF MAGIC?

Prongs and Wormtail

_Its simple, its called trying!_

_We do try, don't we Wormtail?_

Wormtail is still at the kitchens

_Right but we do try_

**Im adding that last History of Magic lesson Wormtail and Prongs did not show up and that Professor Bins did not notice the absence of these two**

_We were there_

_Alright its official someone is pretending to be Padfoot, who is it?_

_It can't be me, Im sitting right next to you_

We all know it's not me

_It could be Wormtail_

Would he point out that he skipped class?

_Most likely no_

***goes***

Where?

**To the library**

_This is 100% not Padfoot!_

I agree

I agree as well

_When did you get back Wormtail?_

About a minute ago oh here are your sweets

_Thank you Wormtail and I agree THIS IS NOT MY PADFOOT_

That sounds wrong

_Agree_

_Shut up you two_

_NEXT QUESTION_

Dear Padfoot

Who are you?

From EVERYONE

_I just realised he's still out_

**I would like to point out that I am Padfoot**

_Way to polite for Paddy_

Im going on a Padfoot hunt

_Me to_

I can't believe Im saying this but Im going on the Padfoot hunt as well

_Im going to go to some homework_

Didn't you finish all your homework last night?

_*runs* _

_*Runs*_

*Runs*

I knew it, Moony is doing their homework

A/N: That's all for now, please review and tell me who you think our little imposter is. Also if you have any questions please send them in

Now Lily has something to say

Lily: Loony, Moony Padfoot and Prongs does NOT own The Marauders or our little imposter; all rights belong to their rightful owner, R.K Rowling

Loony: Thank you Lily, good bye everyone and each review is like a huge block of chocolate, PLEASE REVIEW! Once again BLUE LUVER5000 PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
